Electrical cables may be used to transfer power from an electrical distribution transformer. For example, 600V underground (UD) electrical cables are conventionally used to carry electrical power from the transformer to a meter box (e.g. on a building) by direct burying the UD electrical cables in the ground between the transformer to the meter box. In conventional systems, however, the UD electrical cable is sometimes pulled into a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) conduit or a polyethylene duct that is buried in the ground between the transformer and the meter box. Thus, the conventional strategy is to pull conventional UD electrical cables in a conduit that is buried in the ground between the transformer and the meter box. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy is time consuming because, in order to pull the conventional UD electrical cable through a conduit, a line must be “blown” through the conduit from one end to another using compressed air. Then the line must be used to pull a “pull rope” back through the conduit. Next, a “Kellum Grip” must be attached between an end of the conventional UD electrical cable and an end of the pull rope. Then the pull rope is pulled back through the conduit thus pulling the conventional UD electrical cable through the conduit.